


A Knight in Shining Scales

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Gen, POV Outsider, teen girls are dumb sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: It was all Dahlia's fault, really.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	A Knight in Shining Scales

A Knight in Shining Scales

It was all Dahlia’s fault. That much was clear, Denise would think later. On her own, she’d never have done anything so monumentally stupid. But the other girl had a way of convincing Denise that her ideas were the best ever, and so she had gone along.

The whole thing had started when Dahlia had somehow managed to get an account on one of those online dating sites. Okay, so it was true that the pickings were rather slim in the village, but there were a few decent prospects, Denise thought. But Dahlia had insisted that all the boys their age were boring, and all the girls their age were stuck up cows. Denise, who was harboring a bit of a crush on her best friend, had stayed silent. “There’s no harm done in it, Denise. I even gave us fake names.”

“Us?!” Denise had barked in shock. Dahlia grinned.

“Yeah. Come on, live a bit! What’s the harm?”

Denise sighed, but didn’t argue further. Dahlia was right. What was the harm in having a little bit of fun?

Most of the prospects online were just as bad, but then Dahlia began talking to someone that called himself Seth. Seth claimed to be eighteen, lived two villages over, and was studying under his dad to be a mechanic. The picture he sent showed a rather handsome lad with blond hair and green eyes. Dahlia sent back a picture of herself surrounded by her plants, and Denise sent one of her behind the counter at the Giraffe. Seth wrote back and said they were both real hot, and that his friend Joseph(who wasn’t online but was seventeen) had taken quite a liking to Denise, and suggested that it was high time they all meet up.

That was when things began to go pear shaped. Dahlia and Denise each told their parents that they were staying the night at the others’ house, then met up behind Green Thumbs, where Dahlia’s father kept the truck for hauling plants. “Ready?” Dahlia asked. Denise gulped, nodding. “Right. Let’s do this.” She started the engine and drove off.

Neither of them noticed the black shadow detaching itself from the wall and taking to the skies.

Seth had suggested that they meet up at a local inn in his village, because the place was supposed to have really good food. It didn’t take Dahlia long to find it, and she pulled into the rather empty parking lot. Denise gulped. “Dahl..I don’t know if this is a good idea...”

“Oh, don’t be such a wet blanket. They’re probably just late. We’ll wait for them inside.” She slid out of the truck and Denise followed, mind uneasy. “Brr. Cold tonight.” Denise nodded, then nudged her friend.

A black truck pulled into the slot next to theirs, and two men got out. Denise gulped, grabbing onto Dahlia’s hand. “That can’t be them!” The men, who looked like they were both in their thirties, spotted the teenagers and came over, grinning. The blond one spoke first.

“So are you girls ready to have a good time?” He asked, licking his lips. The girls gulped in unison. His friend was leering at them. Dahlia and Denise exchanged glances. Dahlia spoke for them both.

“Actually, umm...this is a misunderstanding. We’re waiting for a...well, someone younger, and umm...y’know, they’re probably in the restaurant wondering where we are, so...nice meeting you, but we’re just gonna...”

“Restaurant’s closed.” The other man spoke up, his voice full of menace. “Been closed for, what, Seth, about a month now?” Dahlia’s eyes widened. Seth grinned at her.

“Yep, Joe, just about. Still, we promised these lovely gals a meal. Maybe something home cooked, and then after...we could get to know each other better.” He stroked Dahlia’s cheek, and she shivered. “Specially this one. You’re even prettier in person.”

“Umm...we...we really need to get going...there’s been a mistake, really. Look, just umm...step aside and let us get in our truck, please.” The girls started forward, then cried out as they were grabbed and shoved against the black truck. “Let us go!” Dahlia cried.

“Wot, and miss out on all the fun we’re going to have? Don’t worry, you’ll like it.” Seth grinned, and Denise realized just how much trouble they were in.

“HELP! HELP! HE...”

Joseph put his hand over her mouth. “Scream all you want. This whole village goes to sleep by seven, and ain’t nobody around that can hear you. Now, if you and your friend are good, we’ll be good too. Heck, we’ll make it nice and gentle if you like. But if you act all high and mighty, we’ll have to get rough. Unnerstand?” Denise’s eyes widened in terror. “Good. Seth, why don’t you take yours in the truck? Me and this’n will be happy in the alley.”

Seth was just starting to open the door when something large fell from the sky and barreled into him, sending him flying across the parking lot. The black shadow then turned towards Joseph, revealing eyes that were glowing gold, a mouth full of razor sharp fangs, and wings that were even darker than the night sky. There was a slowly pulsing red light surrounding the creature, and it stepped forward, snarling, extending hands that ended in vicious looking claws. What looked like black tar was leaking from the throat and arms. Ice cracked under the clawed feet as it stalked forward, eyes fixed on its prey.

It grabbed Joseph by the collar and lifted him in the air as though he was weightless, shaking him like a rag doll. A deep, menacing growl came up from its chest, and Joseph screamed.

“Denise, come on! Let’s get out of here before that thing decides to kill us too!” Dahlia grabbed the other girl and they took off running, studiously ignoring the wet ripping sounds and the high pitched screams coming from behind them.

“This is all your fault! I should never have agreed to...” Denise screamed as something landed in front of them. “Don’t kill us, please!”

The monster blinked, then shook itself, and the girls gasped at the familiar face. “TONY?!”

Crowley nodded, glaring at them both. Denise spoke first. “You...you just...saved us.”

The demon nodded once, still glaring. He swept out his arm, and Dahlia gulped, looking down at the ground. “We...we did something really stupid, didn’t we?”

Another nod. Crowley pointed back towards the truck, then over his shoulder. Denise spoke up, her voice timid. “How...did you know where we were?”

Crowley pointed at his wings, then up at the sky. “You followed us?!” The demon blinked. “What...what are you going to tell our parents?”

Crowley grinned wickedly, shook his head, and pointed at the girls. He patted them both on their heads then flapped his wings once, launching himself into the sky.

Meanwhile, back at the village, both sets of parents had of course discovered the ruse, and had been frantic with worry. Aziraphale had invited them over for a cup of late night tea and was in the process of assuring them that everything would be fine when the front door opened and Crowley walked in, followed by two very contrite looking girls. “Crowley, you found them!”

‘Yep.’ The demon poked Denise in the back, and the girls gulped.

“Where have you two been?! We’ve been frantic!” Denise’s mother shouted. The girls looked pleadingly at Crowley, who merely crossed his arms and glared harder.

“Mum...we...we did something really stupid...” Dahlia began sobbing, and soon the whole story came out. “And...we’re soorrry...”

“Right.” Mr. Richards was the first to speak. “It’s very late, and I’m sure Mr. Fell and Crowley want to get to bed. We’ll leave your punishments for the morning, but for now, both of you are banned from using your computers unless it’s for school. Ellen, does that sound fair?”

Denise’s mother nodded. “And Denise, you are grounded for a month. You may go to school and work, but that’s all. Now, say thank you to Crowley, and let’s get home.” The girls obeyed.

Aziraphale looked over at his demon. “They got lucky, didn’t they?”

‘Couldn’t let them get hurt. I like them.’

Aziraphale gathered him in his arms, kissing him. “Their very own knight in shining scales.”

Crowley went red.


End file.
